Fed Up
by Sparklinn.Anime
Summary: Mai had a bad day. A REALLY bad day. Watch out SPR! Especially you, Naru! A one-shot. :D R&R! It was a bit rushed... and OOC...


**Sparklinn: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating much, and I won't for awhile longer. So to make up for that, my friend Glittur, Mr. Blowfish (her stuffed pink blowfish), and I decided to make a hilarious one-shot.**

**Glittur: This was inspired by something I did to your dear author Sparklinn. *giggle***

**Sparklinn: Ugh… I was drinking some tea when she came out of nowhere and grabbed the bottle, tipped it up, and shook it while I was drinking it. It went up my nose and pretty much everywhere else… :l**

**Mr. Blowfish: *silence***

**Glittur: He doesn't talk much. C: *cuddles Mr. Blowfish***

**Sparklinn: Let's get on with it! **

**Glittur: Fine….**

Mai woke up in a bad mood. Who could blame her? She stayed up until 4:00 A.M. studying for a test. It was _really_ stormy last night. So stormy that water leaked through the ceiling onto her, her clothes, and everything else. Due to this, her alarm clock broke. So here she was, waking up **2 hours** after her alarm was supposed to go off, struggling to find any dry clothes with no luck. Eventually she just gave up and put on her damp school uniform, grabbed her soaked backpack, and headed out the door.

On the way to school, Mai was looking at her phone when this _**COMPLETELY**_idiotic driver made a sharp turn at full speed right next to Mai. Unfortunately there was a puddle separating them, and Mai automatically became soaked, yet again. But this time, her phone was _**kind of**_ a shield. As soon as the water and the _highly expensive touch screen phone_ came in contact, the screen went black. No matter how many times she pressed the power button and took the battery out and put it back in, it wouldn't turn back on. Yeah. There was that much water.

Trying to keep her composure was a nearly impossible, but she somehow just mentally tore her hair out and continued on her stroll to school. Shortly after she got to school and had a talk with her principal, she headed to her 2nd class. School went by in the blink of an eye, and it was filled with other classmates laughing at her, failing her test, tripping, getting caught on sharp objects, and questions about her appearance. Before she knew it, she was heading out to her part-time job at SPR.

The walk to her job could've been better, much because it started pouring as soon as she walked out of the school building. On the bright side, it was **a lot** better than this morning's _lovely little stroll_. As she reached near her home at SPR, she took in the other cars that were parked in the neat parking lot. One of those cars looked _extremely _familiar, as it was the one that splashed her on her way to school this morning. As she looked better at the car, her brotherly figure stepped out. Bou-san.

"Jou-chan!" Bou-san waved like a manic as he spotted the young brunette getting near. Something looked a little… off… in his opinion. She remained silent as she walked up to him. In further inspection, he noticed that Mai was undeniably soaked. Her hair was also ratted up, and he backpack slumped lazily over her shoulder. Her face was a bit dirty, and one of her shoes was torn, same with one of the sleeves of her uniform. She looked like a wreck. Little did he know that this was partially his fault.

"Bou-san, would you care to tell me why you were driving like a maniac this morning?" Mai did **not** look amused.

Bou-san went into a thinking position when he remembered what happened. "I was on my way to band practice… Wait… How did you know?"

All Mai did was harshly brush past him into the building. As she entered, all eyes were on her. The first person to speak was Masako.

"Wow, Mai. Looking like that you will surely die alone. Oh, what was I thinking? That would happen anyways." She said, bringing her kimono sleeve up to her face to hide her child-like grin. Not even five seconds later, a heavy book bag filled with dictionaries and textbooks came in contact with the medium's face. She flew backwards with an ungraceful _thud._ Everybody else stared with fear at the obviously unhappy girl. Masako was knocked out cold.

"M-Mai?" Came the voice of Ayako. Such a brave soul.

"I'll explain once Bou-san comes in." She hissed through clenched jaws. Almost on que, Bou-san walked nervously into the building, jumping at the sight of Masako.

"She's just tired." Mai pinched the bridge of her nose as she retrieved her bag from beside the said girl's head.

"On the floor? That's not very Masako-like…"

"She's changed…"

Everybody visibly shook at Mai's behavior. The only things that floated their minds were things like _What happened to Mai? Why is Mai acting like this? _Yasu, John, Lin, Monk, Ayako, and Masako were the only ones in that room besides the topic of the thoughts. The said girl just cleared her throat to get everybody's attention. Immediately 5/6 pair of eyes in the room flung to her. Mai sighed.

"As promised, I guess I'll tell you all why I'm… well…"

"In a bad mood?" One voiced started.

"A bit murderous?" The next slyly stated.

"Abnormal?" The Last voice was a bit hesitant.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Yeah Yeah whatever… well it all started this morning when…"

She then explained everything from the leakage, to Monk's car (To which he received a thump on the head from Ayako's rock luggage), to tripping at school, to now. After she explained everything that put her in a sour mood, an adorable little sneeze was heard from Mai. Despite Mai being in a I'll-rip-your-head-off mood, Yasu stalked over to Mai and gave her a kiss on the head, then started teasing her for her little sneeze. Out of nowhere, Mai grabbed a tazer from her pocket and poor Yasu was sent to the ground, where he sat twitching. Mental Note: Do NOT touch Mai when she's in a bad mood.

After the awkward silence began, it only took a matter of seconds before Naru came out of his lair, er, office. His lips curled in the slightest way. He then said some words that he would regret deeply in a matter of time.

"Mai, you're late and you look homeless. Tea."

Mai literally _screamed_ in frustration as she stomped to the kitchen. Meanwhile, the other decided to give Naru a heads-up on what he just walked into.

"You know, mate, that wasn't a good thing to do to Mai. She's… having a bad day." John said, nervously scratching his head.

Lin nodded. "It was actually pretty terrifying…" The omiyouji recalled the events of not too long ago.

The said girl walked through the door with a steaming hot cup of tea. Not to mention the maniacal GRIN she had on her face…

"Here, Naru! ~" She practically sang. Her voice sounded innocent… Almost _too_ innocent…

Naru was almost certain that she put SOMETHING in his tea. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Mai slapped his arm and said that she knew of his distrust for her, and she insisted he drink it. He slowly pushed the hot liquid to his mouth…

And as he took his first gulp, Mai shoved the cup up and shook it wildly as it went up his nose and went all over him. He yelped in pain as the last of the tea was deposited on his jacket. His brand new jacket. He looked at her in shock as tea sprayed out of his nose as he breathed in and out. She then looked at everybody, smiled, then made another adorable sneeze.

Naru's eyes were about ready to pop out of their sockets. His face, arms, throat, and legs were still burning from Mai's little _show_. The others weren't kidding. His thoughts were interrupted by another adorable sneeze.

He sighed and took off his stained jacket then headed to the washroom. Naru retrieved a cold medicine and gave it to Mai with a glass of water. The brunette shyly took the medicine. Only now did Naru notice that she was shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes also had huge bags under them.

This time it was the adorable Australian priest that came to the rescue. John grabbed a blanket and draped it over the young girl who was now laying down. Shortly after that, Mai fell asleep and everybody started to shuffle out of the building.

"Noll, are you okay with locking up? What should we do with Taniyama-san?" The omiyouji said.

"I'll drive her back to her apartment once she wakes. Who knows when that will be though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can go back home if you wish."

With that, Lin left SPR and the two teens were left alone. And Naru was still soaked in tea from earlier. Masako and Yasu woke up and left with the rest of SPR. The look on their face was priceless! E narcissist

The narcissist gave a glance at Mai. How adorable she was when she was asleep! Noll mentally slapped himself. _Cute?! Really?! R_emember what_ she did to your jacket! But at the same time… _

Naru was now having a full on war with himself over Mai's cuteness. (**A/N: **I'm sorry for the amount of OOC right now…) Eventually that war resulted in him kissing Mai's forehead to prove himself wrong. Yet did he know, that Mai was awake when he did that. She turned bright red as his lips touched her forehead. Naru immediately pulled back and sported a nice pink shade.

"M-Mai. You're awake. Are you r-ready to go to y-your apartment?"

**Sparklinn: This was kinda rushed… xD Sorry….**

**Glittur: *eating ramen***

**Sparklinn: *stares***

**Mr. Blowfish: Please R&R! **

**Glittur & Sparklinn: HE TALKED?!**


End file.
